Different Natures
by ghelaii darcy cullen
Summary: A Regency story about Lizzy & Mr. Darcy... Because of false stories, unmatched ideas and many things... Things we're not the same for Elizabeth Bennet & Mr. Darcy
1. Longbourne Inhabitants

**A/N: Thanks to JA, I had been a good debator and running for a position at TORCH..)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the whole story, its JA's.. Just writing a fanfic about it..)**

**"It is very acknowledgeable that the parents' views about such men in the country are very informative and very firm. However, some views may be good; some may be too much judgmental. You wouldn't know the man's manners until you met him in person."**

Jane read a verse to entertain Elizabeth, who, at that time was very bored of listening to her mother's perception about men in their country. Irritated enough, she answered her mother in a very nice way.

"I am so sorry, Madam. But If I get married, it will be my own choice. I will be the one to choose the man whom I will give myself with and love for the rest of my life, Mama. So please stop telling me about all those rich merchants in the country."

Her mother looked at her, who was at that time, watching her hands as she was cooking and answered her child.

"You are very stubborn, Lizzy. How could you be so bored of listening to your own mother's good opinions? These things could be of help to you in the future, you know. You are twenty-one, a very fine age of getting married. Do you not think of that, my child?"

Lizzy look at her with a teasing smile and quickly replied. "Not yet, Madam, for I am still in the habit of enjoying my single and happy life." She winked at Jane and Jane laughed at her sisters' expression. Her mother looked at the both of them and told them. "Well then, my girls, that's the only thing I could do for you." She said and went to the kitchen to finish her cooking. After awhile, Kitty and Lydia arrived from the town, Lydia's mouth opened as she entered the house.

"You know, Mama. We have seen some handsome Militia Officers in the town! Colonel Forster introduced us to George Wickham! Mama, he's so handsome, though at the age of twenty and six!"

Lydia was blushing and jumping with joy in their room, her 2-year-older sister scolded her. "Well, can you please stop, Lydia in jumping across the room?!" Lydia stopped for awhile and sits down beside Elizabeth, she went on. "Mama, Colonel Forster invited us for a ball in Meryton, all the Militia Officers are going to be there! And oh, Mama! Do you heard about the rich young man who bought the Netherfield Estate? The gossip mongers have found out that he owns a large house in England, two large estates more in Puerto Rico and he earns four to five thousand pounds a year!"

Mrs. Bennet's jaw dropped as she heard what Kitty had said. "He earns Four to Five thousand pounds a year?" She was surprised when Mr. Bennet went out of his library, as he heard what Kitty told her mother and sisters.

"Papa, have you met him?" Elizabeth coolly asks. "Have you met the owner of the Netherfield Estate?" Her father looked at her and quickly answered. "No, I haven't."

"Then we should go and meet him, Mr. Bennet." His wife cried impatiently and went on. "He should be introduced to our girls immediately! Before the Lucasses and the --"She was stopped when her husband replied.

"He shall be certainly welcomed in the Meryton Ball, its better to meet him there, along with his friends." Then he turned to Kitty. "Catherine, when will be the Meryton Ball?" Kitty answered quickly. "The ball will be tomorrow at 7 in the evening, sir."

At hearing the time of the ball, Mrs. Bennet quickly ordered to her daughters. "We shall be prepared for the ball. Jane & Kitty you go with me into Mrs. Crooke's gown shop for you're gowns. While Lydia and you, Elizabeth, go to Mrs. Cooper's shop to buy ribbons and some nice tiaras. Mary, can you stay here? You shall study more languages so you can talk to other guests there in the ball, are we clear?"

They all nodded, Elizabeth went to her father and kissed him on the cheek to say good bye.

"Goodbye, Papa. We'll be back before dinner." And his father nodded, Elizabeth ran outside to catch up with her mothers and sisters. They walk for about two to three miles. They parted as they reached the town, Mrs. Bennet, Jane and Kitty went to the gown shop, while Lydia and Elizabeth were walking towards the ribbons shop when Lydia suddenly exclaimed.

"Elizabeth, look at the Militia Officers!! There he is!!" Lydia wanted to go into the group of the Militia officers, but Elizabeth held her tightly in her hand with her handkerchief and told her. "What are you up to, young lady?" Lydia looked at her. "Elizabeth, there he is! There is George Wickham! Let us go and meet him." With this, Lydia gripped Elizabeth's hand but she first grabbed Elizabeth's handkerchief which eventually fall down and blown by the wind. Elizabeth chased for her handkerchief. She had chased it and it was surprisingly handed to her by a militia officer.

"Is this you're handkerchief, Miss?" He showed it to her and Elizabeth nodded. He then gives it to her and introduced himself.

"I am George Wickham." He introduced as he accompanies it with a bow and she curtsied in return and introduced herself.

"I am Elizabeth Bennet, sir." She smiled at him. George Wickham, to Elizabeth was tall, his face is striking enough, his eyes we're blue, and his lips we're red and thin. He's complexion is fair enough and his cheeks we're alike with her father's. To George, Elizabeth Bennet is a beautiful lady for her face has good features; it was rendered in her dark eyes. It shown as it was strike by the light and he find it beautiful. Her lips we're red and mild, her complexion as like of his. Then, Lydia approached her sister who was talking to Mr. Wickham.

"Elizabeth!" Lydia said while catching her breath. "I have been looking for you, you know!" She noticed that her sister wasn't looking at her, but to Mr. Wickham whose eyes we're directed to Elizabeth. Lydia looked at them and clears her throat loudly for them to notice her and she succeeded. Elizabeth and Mr. Wickham looked at her with astonishment, Elizabeth in turn, ask her sister.

"Lydia! How long have you been here?" She said, while fixing her dress.

"About 2 minutes, Miss."

"I am so sorry, Lydia."

"It was okay, Elizabeth." Then she looks at Mr. Wickham. "Hello, Mr. Wickham. I see you've met my second eldest sister."

"With great pleasure, Yes, I've met her." He then glanced at Elizabeth who at that time was blushing of what he had said. Lydia then told Elizabeth what is their business in coming in to the town.

"Lizzy, we shall go now into Mrs. Cooper's shop! Remember? Mama told us to buy ribbons for our gowns and cute tiaras for us." Elizabeth glanced at Mr. Wickham and coolly replied. "Sir Wickham, thank you for handling my handkerchiefs and it is such a nice thing to meet you. Goodbye for now." She was about to go, when he suddenly gripped her hand for her to stop. "Wait. Are you going to the Meryton Ball tomorrow?" Elizabeth answered with a nod, and he let go of her hand. They went to the store to buy ribbons and some cute tiaras, after that, they have met with their mother and sisters in the same store and decide to go home.

It was 6 in the evening, they we're eating their dinner. Lydia spoke with great indignation to her sisters and parents as she told them who they have met in the way to the shop.

"You wouldn't believe who we came across in the town."

"Who is it, Lydia?!" Kitty demandingly asks her sister. Lydia answered and glanced at Elizabeth.

"It is Mr. Wickham!" Elizabeth glimpsed at her sister and Kitty responded.

"Oh! You have met Mr. Wickham?! Did you talk, please tell us more, Lydia!"

Lydia looked at her Elizabeth again and then responded to Catherine's question.

"We talk nothing. But try asking LIzzy, because I believe, they we're now acquainted as I saw them together, talking." Everybody looked at Lizzy who clears her throat to answer the address of her youngest sister.

"My handkerchief fell down, because of Lydia's excitement in meeting those Militia officers. And I chased for it for it was blown by the wind, to my surprise, he handed it to me and he introduced himself." Her mother looked at her and asked her.

"Do you find him handsome, Lizzy?" Elizabeth looked at them and answered quickly. "Yes, he's handsome." Then Kitty excitedly asks Elizabeth.

"Oh, pray! Do tell us what had passed between the two of you, Lizzy! What did you talk about? Did he have a fiancée?" Elizabeth then answers the query of her excited and impatient sister. "I am sorry we don't talk more, Kitty." But Lydia interfered to what she said to arouse the disappointed Kitty. "But he had stopped you to ask if you are going to the Meryton Ball tomorrow." Elizabeth glimpse to Lydia and looked away when Kitty ask impatiently. "OH! And what did you said, Lizzy?" Elizabeth looked at her and she replied that she just nodded, this has ended the discussion as Elizabeth stand up after she finishes her dinner to head in the drawing room. Jane finished her dinner too and proceed also to the drawing room, as she entered the room, she inquired about what she is thinking.

"What are you thinking, Lizzy?" Jane asked her as she drew near her and added. "Is this about that George Wickham?" Elizabeth then looked at her and replied quickly. "No, I am not thinking about Mr. Wickham. I am just thinking about Mama's morning lecture." Jane then questioned her. "That Mama told you that you should ever think of marrying because you are of age, Lizzy?" Elizabeth then nodded and added. "It struck me because my stubbornness is affected. Because of Mama, I am now thinking of it." Jane then cuddled her sister and told her. "Do not worry about it, Lizzy. Mama is just thinking of you're future, because you're of age. And you're appearance is striking enough to make someone offer a marriage thing to you."

Elizabeth glanced at her sister and told her that she does not think herself to be beautiful as her, but Jane strongly objected at her sister's statement and told her that she is as beautiful as she is. Elizabeth smiled at her sister's statement and told her. "If I will see you, happily settled with you're husband and kids. And if I find the man for me, then, I will marry." Jane then added. "Well, I am suggesting about this George Wickham, since he is the first ever man that you had laid an eye." Elizabeth blush a little, but told her sister not to kid around her and she likewise added. "Mr. Wickham is a militia officer—he is to dedicate himself to that work for his lifetime."

Jane contradicts with the idea and told her that she had told them at dinner that he was handsome. Elizabeth then told t hat she does not mean him to be attracted to her. Jane then holds Elizabeth's hands and told her in a low voice.

"Lizzy, do not close you're heart and eyes on love. You must not think him not to be attracted by you, you are beautiful and I daresay that any man will admire you. You're manners we're amiable and you're patience is too long—you're features are striking enough to be noticed—he must have wanted to know more about you and to talk with you in the Meryton Ball, because that is what I see as a reason that he asks you."

"Do you think he wants to know me more?"

"Yes, to improve more you're acquaintance—and now Miss, can we end this conversation and go to sleep?" At this, Jane yawned and Lizzy replied quickly.

"Yes! I see you yawned. So we must go to bed. Good night, Jane!"

"Good night, Lizzy."

The both then retreat the drawing room and went straightly to their respective rooms.

_**--**_

_**Me: I am sorry if it was a not-so-nice start, but I have been writing since I was in the 4**__**th**__** Grade and I believe, that I have been able to attained a lot of words at such grade and I improve more on English since I watched the Pride and Prejudice 2005 version and Atonement. I wish to be a successful writer in the future or just a journalist. I am now in my 8**__**th**__** Grade or 2**__**nd**__** year in High School in Dominican College here in the Philippines. Hope you'll going to appreciate this work of mine.**_


	2. Meryton Ball

**A/N: Nay, just read my posts.. Hope you can review it!!)**

The ball was the main event in the whole country of Hertfordshire. The Bingleys we're the very guest because they had just bought the Netherfield Park which is near at the Longbourne Parsonage we're the Bennets live. The Lucasses we're the principal inhabitants because Sir William is in the rank which the king of England appoint him. Meanwhile, in the Longbourne Parsonage, Mrs. Bennet is busy telling her daughters to dress appropriately and to look beautiful. Mary, the 3rd daughter come nearer and asks her mother.

"Mama, do I look too preoccupied with braids? Do I need to remove one?"

"Oh! That is alright, you look well. Now, you go to Lizzy to help you with you're gown—Where is Lizzy and Jane? Good heavens! I need Jane here!"

Upstairs was Jane and Elizabeth, Elizabeth heard her mother calling Jane.

"Mama is calling you, Jane."

"She can wait, Lizzy. I am still fixing you're hair."

"But she will be angry with you and—"

She didn't finish what she wants to say because Jane had interrupted her.

"Until I am done with you're hair, Miss."

Lizzy then stop and smile at what her sister told her, while, Jane, on her part, was still busy with her sister's hair. She is curling it up to make it more beautiful and after awhile, she put a nice tiara on her head and she also gave her a necklace.

"I bought it in the town yesterday. I just want to give you this, because I know that Jade is you're favorite gemstone."

"Thank you, Jane." She hugged her sister and she added. "I shall buy one for you too." Jane smiled and after awhile, Mrs. Bennet came and scolded the both of them.

"I have been calling you, Jane for about ten minutes and you did not seem to hear. You're supposed to look beautiful as you we're the eldest! For heaven's sake! You must follow me, quickly! —Lizzy! Look at you're face! Good heavens! It looks pale, would you like to make it pleasing?"

"Yes, Mada'm."

Then both Jane and their mother left her alone in her room. She sat down in her dresser and put some foundation on her face. After putting, she decided to go downstairs and she found out that her father wouldn't be with them. She went to her father's library and found him there reading a book.

"Papa, why wouldn't you go with us?"

He then lowers the book and glanced at her second daughter; he replied at her question.

"I'd rather stay here, Lizzy. I am still in the habit of enjoying this book."

Lizzy looked at the book and smiled but she ask him if he we're to be fine. Mr. Bennet assures his daughter that he will be fine and that they must go now for the ball will start. Lizzy says his goodbyes to her father and told him that they will be back before 11 o' clock. The ladies then ride their carriage to go to Meryton. It was about to begin and Sir William, upon their arrival, had asks for Mrs. Bennet's hand to kiss it, while she curtsied in reply. Her daughters too, curtsied and greeted him good evening. They entered the room and were delighted to see their friends, the Lucasses and the Longs. Elizabeth parted with her closest friend, Charlotte and the two ladies sit in the chairs near the windows. Elizabeth was looking around to see someone, Charlotte, upon noticing it, address her friend.

"Who we're you finding, Eliza?"

Elizabeth was surprised but she denied it and instead told her friend that she was thirsty.

"Charlotte—do you mind if I—I get some drinks for us?"

"No, you may go."

She said with a smile on her face and Lizzy stood up and went straightly to the pantry to get some wine. She was then, surprised, when someone holds her shoulder. She turned around to see that it was Mr. Wickham.

"Miss Eliza Bennet." He bow and he looked at her with a smile on his face.

At this, she curtsied and replied. "Mr. George Wickham!" she smiled too. He holds her hand and he then asks her.

"May I have the honor of dancing you, Miss Eliza?"

Elizabeth blush a little and she replied quickly with a smile.

"Yes, you may do, sir."

At this, they went to the center and he kissed her hand and after that he place it on his shoulder and he place his hand on her waist. The tune was so romantic and every pair has it own time, they dance with grace and the ladies look at them and they pity themselves not to be able to dance with George. How the men too, especially, the officers who wishes to be partnered with Elizabeth as she was talked to be the most graceful partner and her smiles we're pleasing. They we're enjoying every minute of it that they did not seem to hear the tune is stopped. Col. Forster then called out on the two who stopped as they we're address. He likewise added.

"You are a very beautiful couple to be—wouldn't it?" The two then blushed, many had seen it, but they parted and had seated on their respective chairs. Sir Lucas then went to the center with a glass of wine and announced the coming of the new visitors.

"We are all so delighted, this evening." He paused and he looks for awhile at Lady Lucas and he went on. "That we have been able to throw a ball here in Meryton, and as to welcome the new owner of the Netherfield Park. Could you please raise you're glasses to welcome them?" He then raises his glass and everybody followed. "Welcome Mr. Charles Bingley. A pleasant evening to you!

And his sisters—Miss Caroline Bingley and Mrs. Louisa Hurst with his husband Mr. Arthur Hurst and lastly—his friend, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy." All the ladies curtsied while the men bowed. Charles looks at them and was pleased, but he was struck with Jane who was sitting in the front row and smiled at him. As the music began, Charles approach Jane and danced her in the center, all look at them and became an object of attention. Elizabeth just remained seated next to Charlotte, Charlotte then opened a topic between her and her friend.

"So it is true that you and Mr. Wickham are acquainted?"

"Yes. Sorry if I was not able to tell you, Charlotte."

"It was alright, Eliza—did you know that you looked engaged rather than acquainted?—sorry to tell you about this, I didn't mean to make you mad or—"  
She was interrupted by Elizabeth who at that time, replied to her.

"Oh—have we? But we don't. We just enjoy our acquaintance. Oh pray—do tell me, why have you thought of it?"

"It is because of what I observed between the two of you. He stares at you occasionally and you too, in the other hand, reply by looking at him too. After you're dance, when Col. Forster addresses the both of you, I have seen that the both of you blushed. You cannot hide it from me, Eliza. Now tell me, truthfully, are you admiring the militia officer?"

Elizabeth looked at her with confusion, but she reply in a nice way.

"Well, who would not admire such a young man—who, I think was handsome though at the age of twenty and six? Yes, I admire him enough."

She blush a little and Charlotte only smiled. A man walk in and has interrupted their conversation to ask for Charlotte's hand to dance, she accepted it and they went at the center to dance, Lizzy was now left by herself but was soon joined by her sister, Jane.

"He is so amiable, sweet and his gentlemanlike manners we're agreeable, Lizzy."

"Which man are you talking about?—and tell me who he is."

"He is Charles Bingley, the man who was dancing Charlotte."

Elizabeth looked at Charlotte and her partner and she then asks.

"Is he the owner of the Netherfield Park?"

"Oh yes!"

Mr. Wickham interrupted the conversation between Elizabeth and her sister to ask her hand for the second time. Jane looked suspiciously and told him.

"It is, I think, the second time you asks for my sister's hand, Mr. Wickham."

"Yes, it is the second time."

"Why? There are so many ladies who wanted to be partnered with you—and they are caught up with jealousy in my sister—pray, do tell me, why."

"Miss Bennet, I assured you that I do not mean Miss Eliza to be an object of dislike. I just wanted to improve our acquaintance and I would like to dance with her as I absolutely love her face."

"What strikes you most in her face, sir?"

"It is her eyes, which she only bestowed."

Elizabeth blush a little and Jane, upon noticing it, remark Wickham.

"Go ahead. Take her hand and dance her for a second time, because you are the first man to be looking at my sister in such a way.

At this, Elizabeth gave her hand to Mr. Wickham and they danced in the center. Both we're smiling and enjoying the tune, but they did not know that they are becoming an object of attention to a man who was leaning at the wall.

"William, let us dance! I hate standing here."

"Choose another partner for you, Miss Caroline. I do not wish to dance."

"Then at least for a two-third dance?"

"No." He replied in a cold voice, he then drank his wine. Caroline sighed and after awhile, she goes to the pantry. Charles approaches his friend and found him looking at the pair.

"Are you looking out to Mr. Wickham, Darcy?"

"Yes, Charles."

"He does not change his style—he always looks amiable at the young ladies. —And oh! His partner, I daresay, is beautiful enough as her sister. Just look at her smiles and her cheeks, she looks like a cheerful young woman. What can you say, Darcy?"

"She is tolerable, but not beautiful."

"I like her sister, Jane Bennet."

Mr. Darcy made no answer so he went on.

"Her smiles we're too beautiful, her eyes we're blue and I can say her face's being too angelic."

Mr. Darcy sits down on the chair beside them and told his friend.

"If you like Miss Jane, better get her to dance again. Before another gentleman does."

"I will follow you're suggestion, Darcy." He went quickly to Jane and asked her hand for a second time. Mr. Darcy was still looking at the two as he was standing in the balcony of the house. While the two did not know about it and was busy in their own conversation.

"Have you been engage, Miss Eliza?"

"Not yet."

"Not yet? —But you're beautiful! Any men would have been so ardently in love with you."

"It is just that I did not want for awhile."

"But why, Eliza? Why wouldn't you want to be engaged?"

"Alright, I will tell you—I promised my elder sister that I will not be marrying if she is not yet married. Because the truth is, I want her to be happy than I am."

He smiled at Elizabeth's statement and told her.

"You we're such a good sister, Miss Eliza. I am starting to admire you."

This statement made Elizabeth blush, but she managed to reply.

"Thank you, sir."

After the tune, they went to the balcony of the house and Mr. Wickham seeing Mr. Darcy there had addresses him in a nice way.

"Good evening, Mr. Darcy. I hope you are having a pleasant evening here in Meryton." He then looked at them and replied.

"Good evening too, Mr. Wickham and Miss —"

"Bennet."

"Miss Bennet." She observed his face and she was surprise when he asks George.

"Can I do the honor of dancing her, Mr. Wickham?"

"If she does agree, then, I do not wish to object." He then turned to her and holds her hand.

"Can I dance you, Miss Bennet?"

She looked surprise and she looked for awhile at George who is just staring at them. And she answered at Mr. Darcy's question.

"Yes. You may do, sir." They went to the center and left Mr. Wickham in the balcony, she is looking at George Wickham who looked surprised. She then felt that she has a wound, she then looked at her right hand and found it bleeding. She gets her handkerchief and covered it. To the man who is she dancing with, was convinced that the lady wants to be engaged in a conversation with George Wickham, but then, he could not understand why she had accepted her hand, he then asks her.

"Why did you accept my hand in dancing if you are not willing to dance with me?"

At this, Elizabeth lifted her eyes and replied.

"Beg you're pardon, sir?"

"Miss Bennet, why did you accept my hand in dancing if you did not want to dance with me?"

"Sorry to have you think of that sir—I—I am just thinking of something—I am sorry if you have thought that I am not willing to dance with you."

She then looked down and Mr. Darcy with great civility asks her.

"Is it George Wickham that you we're thinking of, Miss Bennet?"

She then lifted her eyes, her face looked pale—she can't answer for awhile.

--

**A/N: Chappie 3 is going to be posted.. SOON!)**


	3. Truth & Lies

**A/N: Here's the Chappie 3, hope you'll like it...) Thanks for the reviews...)**

CHAPTER 3 – TRUTH AND LIES

"No sir, I—I wasn't thinking of George Wickham. I was just—"

Then she lifted her bleeding right hand to show it to him and fainted, Mr. Darcy then embraced her, Mr. Wickham, upon noticing it run to the pair.

"What happen to her, Darcy?"

"She is bleeding, someone slash her hand."

Col. Forster saw that Elizabeth fainted and heard what Mr. Darcy told Mr. Wickham.

"Bleeding? Then let her lie in the couch for while and—Mary King, tell her mother and sisters that she is here! Hurry now!"

Mary King runs to Mrs. Bennet who was sitting with her 3 younger daughters and told them of what happen. They went to where Lizzy is and find her lying in the couch. Lydia looked at her sister's wound and exclaimed.

"It was a dagger who caused this! I am sure! Because if this is a glass of wine, she wouldn't faint." Mrs. Bennet added while grieving. "Oh! —Find the man who caused this to my child! I shall have no rest till the man's not found!" Jane hugged her mother and Charles Bingley told one of his servants.

"Prepare the carriage, quickly!" Then he turned to Darcy and Mr. Wickham and told them. "Used my carriage, take her into their house! We will fetch the doctor!"

After he had said that, Wickham stood up and he likewise carries Elizabeth. Darcy stood up and ran to open the door of the carriage. While the sisters and mother of Elizabeth go with Charles Bingley in the house of the doctor. Col. Forster and his men study the place and hope to get evidences.

In the carriage, Wickham was looking at Elizabeth's face that is turning paler. "I hate to look at her at this moment." He drew the notice of Mr. Darcy who looked from him to Elizabeth; he was suddenly surprise when Elizabeth's handkerchief fell from her right hand. It was full of blood. "She was keeping it since we are dancing—but how, without me knowing it, did she get one?" Wickham was not listening at him, instead he denoted. "From the beginning of our meeting, I find her beautiful enough. Her eyes we're noticeable, I never in my life saw any woman whose eyes we're shiny and dark. Her cheeks we're pink and I love to look at it as she smiles. Her lips we're red and it is, I believe, the lips of an innocent lady—whoever did this to her—with such a strong reason to do this to her—We'll be paying and suffer under me, for he had hurt Elizabeth."

Darcy listened to him but he lifted the handkerchief and found it dripped in blood, he look at Lizzy's face and he remembers what he denoted about her.

"_She is tolerable, but not that beautiful." _He then tells George.

"I was wrong to think ill of her, because I saw you together. I am sorry." Wickham then looked at him and he at a mad voice answered him. "Think ill of her?! How could you be so judgmental?! You didn't even meet her yet—and yet; think ill of her, Darcy?"

He only looked at him with a course of civility and as the carriage stop, Mr. Darcy then go down; he was met by the worried Mr. Bennet. He quickly told him in an agitated manner.

"Sir, you're daughter. Miss Elizabeth!" George then went down in the carriage, carrying the fainted Elizabeth. They went inside quickly and he went on. "She fainted because someone slashes her hand."

"Dear Lord, who will do this to my daughter? Is she in _somebody's way?_"

"I don't believe you're daughter is in somebody's way."

Mr. Bennet then went to his room to find the first aid kit. Meanwhile, George laid her at her bed and pulled the ribbons of her gown, he then turned to Darcy who is just watching him.

"Darcy, get some mild water and a towel, I will stop the bleeding for awhile! Hurry now!" Darcy, as told, went downstairs immediately to get some mild water and a towel, the servant gave it to him and he run quickly upstairs, he was fortunate enough not to tripped because if he did, he could have returned to get water again. He placed the basin in the chair and he dripped the towel in it and he rinsed it. He then gives it to Mr. Wickham who was checking Elizabeth's temperature, Mr. Bennet then went to her daughter's room to give him first aid kit. He asked them about his wife.

"Where are my wife and my other daughters?"

Mr. Darcy then answers with a piece of civility. "You're wife, sir and you're other daughters we're going to the doctor's house. They told us to go here to assist you're child, sir. But I am afraid that, none of us know what to do."

By that time, a carriage stop, it is by that time, the Bennets' carriage. The sisters, Mrs. Bennet, Mr. Bingley and Doctor Clinton had arrived. Mary opens the carriage and run upstairs to her sister and asks them breathlessly with intelligence.

"Is she having a fever? Or does she talk to anyone of you?"

"No, Miss. I am afraid that she is having one. Where is the doctor?"

"I am here." He then went to the room and he took his stethoscope off to examine Elizabeth.

"I see no problem with her heart or lungs though. Though the cut is not a simple one, it has to be stitched up."

"Pray—sir, how long would it take to stitch up my sister's wound and how long she has to rest?" Mary said with a worry on her face, which was behind Jane.

"Miss Eliza is a very lively girl of this neighborhood, I daresay that she can be standing up the next morning or the other morning—if you have no questions, I wish to proceed now." Jane then with an assuring look on her face told him politely. "Yes, sir, we wish you to proceed now. I might as well, inquire to assist you?"

"Yes, you may do so, Ms. Bennet." Charles then also persists and he was likewise allowed to help them. They we're suddenly surprised that Elizabeth spoke as she was sleeping. "George!—Do not leave me here—protect me, please stay by my side, sir." They all look at him, but instead of standing there, went to Elizabeth. He sat in the chair and holds her left hand with his both hands. He then looked at them and told them. "Please do precede sir." Without a word, the doctor opened his bag and he took out the thread, needle, piece of cloth and a bandage. Jane and Charles with politeness and after 6 hours, the operation was finished. It was 11 in the evening and the doctor said good bye. He told Jane what to do when her sister catch a fever. He then was attended by Mr. & Mrs. Bennet in the gate of the estate. Jane sits in the chair near the window and looks at the necklace Elizabeth had given her when she was 6 years old and her, at 10.

FLASHBACK--

Jane was swinging in the swing, when her sister, young Elizabeth runs up to her.

"Jane! I do not understand why Kitty cries too easily when I hold her." Jane then stop from swinging and she stood up. "Maybe she is just surprise that you hold her or maybe she is hungry." She said with a smile and an assuring face. Her sister's face is angelic that she smiled at her mostly; she took out the necklace and showed it to her.

"Look, Sir William gave this to me. But I bet that this doesn't look nice at me."

"Why do you think so, Lizzy?"

"Because it looks so nice on you, Jane!" Without any word to follow, Lizzy put it to her sister's neck. "There!" She smiled sweetly. Jane only looks at her sister's face and she look down at the necklace.

--END OF FLASHBACK—

Jane was in tears, the memory of their childhood was replaying on her mind. The day Lizzy gave her that necklace, was Lizzy's birthday. Sir William gave it to her for a present, but instead, she gave it to her. Those sweet moments she had spent with Lizzy will never be forgotten. As Charles Bingley looks to his object of admiration, he saw the tears in her eyes. He reached for his pocket to get his handkerchief. He gets it and walks beside her.

"Miss Jane, please do not grieve for you're sister. I may not be so in the position to tell you this, but I assure you that Miss Elizabeth will be safe."

Jane looks at him with a tearful look in her eyes, even though crying, she managed to suppress a smile to assure him. He then handed her the handkerchief and she accepts it.

The sun was almost beginning to set, Charles Bingley woke up near Miss Jane, they we're sharing in the sofa, but he is sitting, while she is lying. He stood near the window. Darcy woke up too, he was sitting near the bed, he looks at Elizabeth, who was still sleeping, her features we're beautiful to him. _I think I am starting to admire this beautiful lady. _He thought as she slowly stirred, waking up in a daze. George woke up too, feeling the movement she makes, as she held into his hand. He asks her in his most concerned voice.

"Miss Elizabeth, are you now feeling well?" a worry on his face tells Elizabeth that he is _serious_, so she answers him.

"Yes, a little bit—I am having a slight headache." At this, George puts his right hand on her forehead to see if she has a fever or not. Elizabeth winced at his touch, the coolness of his hand, the way it touch her forehead. _Am I really feeling his touch? _She thought to herself for awhile. As she rinsed her thoughts, she found George looking at her; a slight blush covered her face as she lost herself in his blue eyes.

"You still have a slight fever, _Lizzy, _its better if you still rest." He then looked at her and was shocked when Elizabeth laughed; his blue eyes search her eyes for a reason for laughing. But she did not give it. He coolly asks as she stop her laughing, but looks red as she stops. "Why are you laughing, Miss Elizabeth?" The lady then smile, he smiled too in reply as she answered. "You call me in my _nick name, _sir." Then George bursts into laughter, she studied his face. There, there was a good rendition of feelings in his face, he is laughing because he realizes now. She joined in and stops as she felt steps approaching them. She looked up, much to her surprise, she saw who it was. He was staring straightly into her eyes—yes, to her _very_ eyes! And in reply, she could not help but stared at him too. George looks into her face and found her eyes not looking at him, but to another. As he follows the trail of the gaze, he found her looking at Darcy. He coughed loudly, causing them to notice him and Jane to wake up from her _bed,_ which is the sofa. He looked boldly at Darcy—actually, more of an ill look at him, but Lizzy saw none of this, and she was glancing at Darcy, while studying his features. Suddenly, as George spoke, their locked gaze broke.

"Darcy, have you got any business in Netherfield with Charles today?" He eyed Charles, sensing the tension between the three of them, Darcy decided to turn and quit the room. Charles looks at them and told them.

"_Thank you, _Mr. Wickham, _for _reminding my friend about _his_ business." He turned to Lizzy.

"Miss Elizabeth, I hope you will be better—and you can visit sometime in Netherfield with Miss Bennet." The man blushed and Jane turned reddened, Lizzy tried hard to not suppress a smile on her face, but _she_ did so. _It was truly evident that they fall for each other that fast! It was love at first sight!_ He bowed to her and Jane accompanied him. As the doors closed, her thoughts strayed on to _the_ _gentleman_ who left the room abruptly. She turns to Wickham, his eyes on her primarily fixed on her face.

"Why does Mr. Darcy _left _in that manner, Mr. Wickham?" Wickham answered with gentility as much as gentility as he could.

"I did not know why, Miss Elizabeth. But it seems that his _anger _for me was still evident even if years passed."

Elizabeth contemplated on the last phrase. _But it seems that his anger for me was still evident even if years passed._

"Anger? Years? You know him, sir? You know Mr. Darcy?" Her face was slightly flushed; she did not _even_ feel the _tense_ between them when the two gentlemen were on a locked gaze. She was curious to know in _what _circumstances are they _related_.

"Yes, I have known him for years. Since infancy." He look deeply into her eyes as he continue his story, while she, grab her pillow and hug it while listening to him as he continued. "I am not clearly _related_ to him, I am the son of the steward of his good father, the late Fitzwilliam Simmon Darcy. We have been _friends_ and we have a lot of things in common that we both enjoy, such as fencing and shooting. I was the favorite of his father when it comes to fencing, saying that I can become a successful commodore or even a captain in our troops, and then _jealousy_ comes in when his father told him that I should get half of his money when he died. His sister, Georgiana Darcy became my fiancée when she was fourteen years old, I can say that she is _still_ young at that age—but if you get to know her, she is a very pleasing young woman—whose mind was set, though at the age of fourteen. Well, her father knows about our relationship and when he died, he trusted the three of us in the guardianship of Georgiana."

"Three of us? Who are those two?" Elizabeth interrupted, obviously, listening to him.

"Me, Darcy and Richard Fitzwilliam—Darcy's cousin at his mother's side." He smiled onto Lizzy. "When his father died, Darcy took all the _responsibilities_. And, one of them was _breaking up_ me and his sister. And not only that—he did not even give me my _property_ which was the Norrington Mansion in Germany. And I was also forced to leave Georgiana and the mansion because he told me so. I came here to Hertfordshire now as a soldier—but now, a lieutenant. I work hard to get Georgiana with me, to show _her _that I love her still even she hates me now because of her brother—and she was now engaged to Lord Robbie Wellis." Lizzy looked sadly on his face—this man, who had been a _good companion_, a _good man_ and a _good lover_ was treated so cruel! Her prejudices we're touch and had she, with pride, ready to go to Darcy and tell him how much _she_ disliked him now, she scowl as she repeated the story George lay down before her. Wickham, on his part, was _happy_ of what had been the product of his _falsehood story_. He was sure that she had affected her and had improved her judgment against Darcy. He was gladly happy for his victory and after a long while decided to go and learn details of her case. She rested on her bed; thoughts were still straying on her mind as she contemplates on George's story. _How could Mr. Darcy do that to him? He had been a good friend to him! He is so cruel, oh! How could he be a disagreeable type of man­_—_so disagreeable as to let his pride overrule him! _As she let these thoughts passed, she did not know that she fell asleep. But her mind was still set­—set on Mr. Darcy being a type of man not worthy of being friends for.

After a few moments, Darcy returns from her room. He quietly sit to the chair beside her dresser, he smiled as he studied her features. Her face contained no worry or any feeling none other than innocence. _She looks like an angel!_ He thought as he studied more. Her pink lips we're parted slightly and curved into a slight smile. _What is she dreaming?_ He did not notice that her eyelids opened and he was shocked as he saw those dark fine eyes staring at him straightly with shock and slight embarrassment. _Say something you, idiot!_ Said his sensible brain cell and he did.

"Are you well enough now, Miss Elizabeth?" he swallowed slightly as her eyes gaze at him intently.

"Yes, I do, sir. But I wish to rest more so I could regain my strength by to-morrow."

"Would you like me to stay here with you, to attend you? Say anything, Miss Elizabeth; I am willing to do _anything._" He told her as his eyes focused on her face.

"No I don't need anything, sir! Mary or Catherine can attend me – You, sir, do not need to be _concern_ about me." He stared at her menacingly. _Why is she doing this? Is she mad? Is it true that I am seeing her face stern?_ He could not understand why she was staring at him in that manner and why had she said those words. Regaining his composure, he said in a husky voice, more than a whisper.

"If you said so, Madam, then I only wish that you will regain you're spirits and do you're activities. I must depart now; Have a good day, Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"Have a good day, too, Mr. Darcy."

He then bowed politely and went out of her room quickly. What had just transpired between them? What had just happen? Her face had filled by disgust and scorn, but why? Why she seems so civil to him? He had, by that time, reached the Netherfield Hall. Miss Bingley stood up in the swing near the foyer. She thus greeted him worriedly.

"Oh pray – Mr. Darcy! Are you alright? Is there anything I can do for you or has any of you is aching? Pray – tell me, sir." He stopped; look at the face of the _woman_ who is, following him.

"Thank you, Miss Bingley. But I am afraid that none of my person is aching – Sorry, but I have no time to listen to you're _practiced flirtations._ He then hurries his pace to be quickly up in his room, making Caroline sit herself up and cry small tears.

"Damn that little chit! Why does Fitzwilliam need to be involved of _her_! Why! Why! He never did such a thing for me! Why that little Miss Elizabeth have it!" She was very much jealous of Elizabeth that night; she had sworn that she would never be defeated by any woman. And that she would never look into them as a _couple_. If ever, they were _to be._ She took the dagger from a small pocket in her dress, she stared at it evilly.

"Caroline!" She heard her elder brother's call. Thus hiding her dagger and to look as if nothing had transpired. Then they appeared at the hall, her elder brother with Jane Bennet on his side. She ran up to her brother, giving him a little peck on the cheek and smiling up to Jane.

"Hello, Miss Jane. I am so delighted as to see you here in Netherfield."

"Thank you, Miss Caroline. The pleasure is mine."

Both curtsied to each other, and they talk about many things while touring up at Netherfield…

--

**A/N: Well, there's a villain hanging around! Be on guard!!) Chappie 4's coming up!**


	4. Author's Note

_Dear Readers,_

_I am sorry if it had been long since I last updated the story.. School's so tough! I find it hard to write it on MS word so when I could type, it will only take a sentence or two… Truth be told, I am finish with the story since May 30; but my problem is to write it here…_

_It is so hard to be a writer and a student at the same time! Now I know why..)_

_I got the job of being a contributor at our school's paper and I am happy for that! All I need to do is to balance up my studies and this!_

_I just wanna thank you guys for reading my fanfic and one poem) thank you so much! Love yah!!))_

_Love you,_

_Angela Escobal or "GHELA"_


	5. Thoughts About One Another

**CHAPTER 4-Thoughts about One Another**

**Netherfield Hall, Dinner time**

All we're present in the dining hall; Darcy sits beside Miss Bingley who keeps on looking at him like he was the _food._ And Charles who tried hard to suppress his laughter from his sister and friend's doings, finally he gives up; throwing a glance on his sister, he said while smiling:

"So Caroline, I think that the food doesn't suit you're _taste_; that's why you are looking and _blushing_ at Darcy's food, aren't you?"

Caroline looked deadly at her older brother _He is so nice!_ And look at Darcy who did not even notice her brother's remark; because he was busy eating his food. She does find a subject in which he can say something... And thus, she asks him.

"How do you feel, Mr. Darcy when Miss Elizabeth fainted in _your_ arms?" Darcy looked up from his plate to the lady who asks him about the woman he likes.

"I do not expect such a question from you, Miss Bingley; but very well, I'll tell you. I feel warmth when I danced with her and I got worried when she fainted."

"Then she does make an _effect_ on you, Mr. Darcy. What does _within her_ that you do not see in any other woman?"

_Liveliness... _Darcy thought. But he only cleared his throat and answers the question of Charles' sister.

"It is not such an _important_ thing to ask, Miss Bingley."

"Why, Mr. Darcy! You are _keeping_ a secret to us, don't you?"

"Unfortunately, I was _not bound_ to any secrecy, Miss Bingley. And _you_ must respect my wish of not telling it to you."

After the cold remark of Mr. Darcy, Caroline did nothing but eat her food; She kept asking herself, _what does __**she**__ did that makes her different from me?_ She knew that she was _now_ jealous of that little country girl who from one night, _swept off_ the man that she wanted more than to give her the love she wants. So when she finishes off her meal, she stood up and addressed her older brother and his friend.

"Excuse me, Charles and Mr. Darcy; I am now retiring on my bed chamber. Goodnight to you, Charles -- and Mr. Darcy."

With her retreating, Darcy kept his eyes on her; finding something he might be able to know, he looked away when Charles spoke in a pleasing tone.

"But I think she would be well, Darcy; Miss Bennet had said that she was a very lively girl and very energetic. Stop worrying _over_ her."

"Who are you pertaining to?" a cold voice was used by Darcy to hide his obvious face when he heard that. But Bingley knew that too much.

Bingley let a soft chuckle and Darcy shot his eyebrows on him and he said in response to his friend's eyebrows. "You _really_ think that I _just_ focus on Jane Bennet aren't you? I also watched you last night; and I think I _saw_ a hint of jealousy when you see _**her dancing with him**_; she who wants to be with him and when she is talking to him… And you ask who I am pertaining to, Darcy? Of course, no other than Miss Elizabeth Bennet; I am not that blind, Darcy."

Darcy let out a sigh; of course, he should have known better. Charles Bingley had been his friend when he went to Cambridge and it was for 7 years from now.

And knowing Bingley, he is a person who knows you from head to toe and he even detects if he is lying or hiding something… So when he looked up, he saw Bingley staring challengly at him. _Of course, he wants me to admit it to him. O man!_

"Alright, Bingley; Yes I _find_ her very pretty indeed. In spite of the bad remark I have said about her."

"Yes, I also want to ask you _such_ question, Darcy. Why did you _slight _her that way when you feel something for her?"

"You know that if I do that _again_ then I would have her mother chasing me until Derbyshire, you know that's too irritating, Bingley."

"Of course, who wouldn't?" Bingley sipped his wine and smile at his friend. Darcy turns now the question to Bingley.

"Bingley, I also _do_ notice that Miss Bennet or should I say, Miss Jane Bennet is a favorite of yours last night? How are things between you and Miss Bennet?"

"Oh! Yes, she _was_ the _**most**_beautiful woman I had ever seen! When she danced with me last night, oh I wish the night wouldn't last! And at Miss Elizabeth's room, I found her _sleeping next to me_ in the couch! I am so glad for it, Darcy!"

Darcy laughed at his friend's sarcasm and even corrected him for it.

"Well, I needed to correct you on that, Bingley. She _didn't_ sleep next to you; she is _lying_ on the couch, while you were _sitting_ on it."

"But then, I consider myself _lucky_ for being able to sit _really_ next to her."

Darcy read between the lines and found that he was right; He was lucky enough to be _so_ near to the woman he wants; while he, he who just took a seat not nears enough for him to see if she had been awake or even if her fever is soothing or if she had been murmuring some words... NO! All he did was to see her in that state, though he seemed to be _so_ concerned over her, he didn't show it -- The reason was he did not _want_ Wickham to learn of his regard to Elizabeth. _If he isn't there, then I would be the one __**tending to her**__, __**holding her hand and kissing it occasionally **__and not him!_ He was snapped out of his thoughts when Charles told him that it has been a night and he wants to rest already. He looked into his pocket watch. 10:50 pm. saying his goodbyes to Bingley he went over to his bed chamber for his own solitary thoughts.

**Longbourne Estate, at Elizabeth's room**

Jane was seated on a chair near her sister's bed and had been telling her of what had been the _exchanges_ between her and Mr. Bingley. Elizabeth's smiles because she knows that Jane had finally found what have been she looking for and after awhile, Jane felt sleepy and decided to return to her own room to rest.

Elizabeth hugs her elder sister and she tucks herself under the covers of her bed.

She had been closing her eyes when she felt that she was not even sleepy at all.. Her thoughts were alive and she thought about the few exchanges between Jane and herself.

Even two years older than she was, Jane had always been like her twin sister and the very close to her. They always confide each other their most secrets when it comes to love and other things -- They even make a pact that they would only marry for the deepest love and they would get married on the same day. _But sadly, _she thought. _That will never happen; because no one will ever love me like any gentleman that notices Jane._

She admit to herself that she sometimes find herself that she is jealous of Jane. _NO! How bad of you, Elizabeth! Jane's too good!_ And she scolds herself for that, but that was the truth -- no man would _ever_ love her and she will _never marry_because of that; she will die an old spinster. But when Mr. Wickham came, she felt as if she would have to hope; her interest of him was growing.. _Could it be possible that I love him now? This is so ridiculous, Lizzy! Stop this!_ But even this she was not hoping.

But somehow, she wanted a man who would _protect her, love her and care for her_ that no one had ever done. And thus, she fell asleep without realizing it.

**Can Darcy fulfill those? What do you think??)**


End file.
